


You're So Golden

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mitch Marner Is A Saint, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: Mitch is everyone's favourite so Willy and Zach take him out for a dude-bro date.  Freddie and Auston use the time to go on a date of their own.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Kudos: 39





	You're So Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet in the life and loves of my OT3. Here we have the Freddie/Auston date installment. The only warning is that there is drunk sex, but it is wholly consensual by both parties because they're in love and horny and respect each other too much to do anything that isn't wanted and have had off screen discussions about boundaries throughout their friendship and relationship.
> 
> Beta'ed by myself so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Not a reflection of real life, just what I would like to see in the world. Kudos and feedback are always welcome but not required.

“You boys are going to have to find something to do without me tonight,” Mitch calls as he unlocks the door to their apartment. He steps in to find Auston in the kitchen drinking milk directly out of the carton. Their eyes meet and Mitch snorts at the panicked expression in Auston’s gaze.

“Fuck.” Milk spills from Auston’s mouth and he spins around to place the carton on the counter.

“You’re lucky it’s me and not Fred,” Mitch teases. He throws his jacket and messenger bag over the couch and walks to the kitchen to join his boyfriend. He picks up the almost empty container and takes a drink to finish it off. He’s tossing the empty carton into the garbage when the door opens again and Freddie steps through.

Mitch and Auston exchange relieved expressions that the evidence was disposed of and Freddie hadn’t caught them in the act.

“Fucking hell,” Freddie groans, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disappointment.

“What?” Auston’s voice even sounds suspicious and Mitch can’t help but giggle.

“I’ve told you not to drink milk straight from the carton Matty. It’s disgusting.”

“Dude, how do you know I drank from the carton?” Auston is incredulous, his jaw is hanging and his eyes are bulging. He glares at Mitch who shrugs innocently.

“It’s all over your damn hoodie,” Freddie points out. He’s joined them in the kitchen and pulls Mitch in for a kiss that quickly deepens. As Freddie’s tongue presses against Mitch’s lips, the shorter man opens up to allow for Freddie to thoroughly taste him until he’s whimpering and Freddie pulls back with a moan.

“You too Mitch?” Freddie shakes his head in disappointment. He smiles when Mitch gives an unapologetic smile before he leans in to kiss Freddie again.

The edge of the counter is pressing against the small of Mitch’s back, but he’s grateful for the extra support as he sags bonelessly against Freddie in his assault on his mouth. Mitch winds his hands around Freddie’s neck, pulling him in closer as Freddie’s hands wrap around Mitch’s waist to land on his ass.

A pouting whine escapes Auston’s lips as he’s watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. 

They break their kiss, resting their foreheads together for a moment before both men turn to watch Auston pout at being left out. Freddie presses a chaste kiss to Mitch’s lips before he walks to Auston and crowds him against the fridge.

“You’re too fucking cute when you pout,” Freddie snickers. His eyes light up at the way Auston beams at his words and leans in slowly to take Auston’s mouth in a kiss. At first it is soft and sweet, Freddie only gently pressing their lips together before pulling back to start over. Once he feels Auston’s body relax, he takes his lower lip between his own lips and tugs, catching him off guard as he slides his tongue between Auston’s teeth to lick at the roof of his mouth. Auston leans in and wraps his arms around Freddie’s waist, pulling them flush together and submits entirely to the other man, allowing Freddie to lead their kiss and manipulate their mouths so that they’re moving from soul searching, toe curling deep kisses to barely breathing into each other’s mouths with their tongues dancing between them kisses.

Mitch hops onto the counter to watch, shameless in his enjoyment of how beautiful the two men writhing against each other in front of him are. He watches Auston’s hand pull Freddie’s shirt out from his pants and slide in against his back. Freddie bites Auston’s lip roughly, knowing how much he enjoys the sting of pain with his pleasure.

“What I don’t understand,” Mitch starts talking with a chuckle. He sees both of his boyfriend’s jump at his voice in the otherwise silent room. Well, silent save for sound of their mouths working together and the obscene noises both men are making.

“Yes?” Freddie’s voice is wrecked, his breathing laboured.

“Is why you have such a problem with Aus drinking from the carton. Like, your tongue has literally been in his ass. His dick… fuck MY dick has been in your mouth. But drinking from the carton is gross?”

Mitch’s lips curl into a cocky grin as Auston begins to laugh against Freddie’s chest where he’s pressed his face. There is a moment where Freddie’s eyes narrow as he looks at Mitch, calculating and like he’s trying to figure out exactly how he is going to respond. Auston begins to laugh harder when Freddie finally speaks.

“Fuck you.”

“Not tonight,” Mitch crows gleefully. He jumps off of the counter and leans in to press a kiss to Auston’s cheek and then Freddie’s. “I’ve got plans.”

“What?”

Mitch nods and heads into their bedroom. “Plans. Willy and Hyms and I have a dude-bro date. It’s what I was going to tell you when I came in and you were drinking the milk from the carton.” Mitch pokes his head out of the bedroom door and grins at Auston who flips him the middle finger.

Freddie chuckles and pulls a bottle of water from the fridge. He’s comfortable on the couch with his feet up and the PlayStation controller in his hand by the time Mitch re emerges in more casual clothes. 

“Yeah, so you guys are on your own tonight. I don’t know when I’ll be home so…” he stops when he sees the expression on Auston’s face. Mitch falters as he is about to throw himself down on the couch beside Freddie to put on his boots. “What? Did we have plans?”

Freddie shrugs. “Nope.”

They both look at Auston who is still staring at Mitch with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Aus?”

Auston shrugs. “No. But…”

“Is it okay? I mean, I didn’t think …”

“Just you? They didn’t invite us?” Auston finally says. He looks up and offers Mitch an offended expression with just a hint of a pout.

Both Freddie and Mitch break out into laughter at Auston’s words. 

“Baby,” Freddie teases under his breath. He ducks down as Auston tries to swat him which only makes him laugh harder. “Maybe you need a juice box and a nap.”

Mitch relaxes the moment he realizes that Auston’s not upset that he’d made plans on his own without asking first. They’ve never been *that* couple, where they have to ask permission to do anything. And any time that they’ve double booked themselves, they talk it out to see what was booked first and what is more important. It was uncharacteristic for Auston to be upset at Mitch making plans and he’s relieved that he hadn’t missed something.

“Can’t stand me being more popular,” Mitch teases. He reaches over to tickle Auston playfully and steal a kiss as his boyfriend doubled over with laughter. “But seriously, Willy was complaining that we’ve not done a dude-bro date in too long and he’s only got 3 tickets so, obvs I’m the first choice.”

“Three tickets?” Now Freddie looks suspicious of not having an invite. Mitch absolutely preens at their jealousy.

“Yeah, Raps game tonight. I’m going to meet them there, so I need to go. But Willy got tickets from someone at work and…”

“He picked you?”

It’s Auston’s turn to tease, ruffling Freddie’s hair and poking his pouting lower lip. “Now who needs a juice box and a nap?”

“I’ll give you a fucking juice box and a nap,” Freddie chirps.

Mitch shoots off a text to Willy to let him know that he’s about to leave and presses kisses to first Auston and then Freddie’s mouths.

“Have fun tonight boys. Do everything I’d do. Be safe and I’ll call you later.”

Mitch is out the door before either man can say anything else.

“So?” Auston lays down on the couch with his head in Freddie’s lap. It’s only seconds before Freddie puts the video game controller down and starts to run his fingers through Auston’s hair. The silence between them in comfortable and neither are in a rush to break it. Auston’s eyes roam over Freddie’s face, taking in the angle of his jaw and the lines of his cheekbones. His eyes are focused intently on Auston’s and Freddie looks content to just stay in this moment.

Auston doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Twice.

Freddie’s fingers trail from Auston’s hair to his forehead and down his nose to land on his lips which he traces lightly. “So,” he says so softly that Auston nearly misses it. If he hadn’t been focused on Freddie’s lips, he may have.

“Dinner?” Auston asks.

Freddie nods. “Leafs are in Boston tonight.”

“Gretzky’s?”

Without speaking, Freddie uses his free hand to grab his phone from his pocket and pulls up his Open Table App. A few clicks of his thumb later he’s smiling and nods again.

“We have time?” Auston checks the clock on the convertor box for the television. It’s nearly six and they both should change. He makes no move to get up and relaxes under Freddie’s gentle stroking of his scalp.

“We do.”

Fifteen minutes later Freddie leans down to press his mouth against Auston’s in a leisurely kiss. “Come on babe, we should start to get ready.”

They both head into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes to go out and have dinner and watch the game in. Freddie opts for dark jeans and a fitted sweater while Auston opts for ripped jeans and his favourite Leafs hoodie. 

It’s when they’re in the uber to the restaurant that the snaps start coming in. Both Auston and Freddie’s phone start to chime and it’s Auston who looks first. 

The first is a picture of Mitch with a series of filters, chirping that he’s Willy and Zach’s favourite. It progresses to pictures of Willy with filters and then Zach who looks much less enthused at Mitch’s obsession with snapchat.

Auston sends his own back, only stopping when they pull up to Wayne Gretzky’s restaurant and exit the car. 

The hostess takes their name and immediately shows them to a table. They can see the Leafs pregame show being played on one of the big screens, where other screens have different games being profiled. The restaurant is busy, it’s a Friday night in downtown Toronto and both the Raptors and the Leafs are playing. Without thinking, Auston hooks his foot around Freddie’s while Freddie hooks his pinkie finger with Auston’s where it’s sitting on the table. Both are quietly looking at the menu, a scene that has played out endless times before.

When the waitress greets them, Auston orders drinks, a pint of beer for each of them and a few shots of tequila. Without missing a beat, Freddie orders two pounds of hot wings and a plate of LA Kings Crown nachos. They’ve got it down pat, adjusting the ordering when there is only two there or all three are out together.

By the end of the first period, Toronto is up 2-0, they’ve done two tequila shots each, are on their second pints and have demolished the wings. They’re still picking hungrily at the nachos and Auston feels a giddiness with every brush of his fingers with Freddie and each time their knees knock together under the table.

“We need to send Mitchy a snap,” Freddie grins playfully. “Come in closer.”

Auston leans in and they make sure that they’re both in Freddie’s camera angle. He tilts his head just enough that Freddie can take his mouth in a heated kiss. He can taste just a lingering hint of the tequila from earlier mixed with the IPA they’re drinking and the nachos he’d just been chewing on. It is when Auston thrusts his tongue in deeper that Freddie snaps the picture. When they pull away, Auston feels his cock twitch at the photo on Freddie’s screen. Their mouths are just perfectly aligned, both of their tongues visible in a sexy sneak peek.

“Fuck, save that pic. That is fucking hot,” Auston moans against Freddie’s mouth for one more kiss before he sits back.

Freddie sends the picture and captions it ‘wish you were here?’ It’s only minutes later that they receive a snap back from Mitch. This one is a selfie of Mitch, Willy and Zach, grinning widely with the game behind them. Freddie and Auston have to look closely to see just how close to the court that the guys are. Mitch sends another snap a moment later of him pursing his lips to the camera with the caption “I can see that show any night. Willy got us lower bowl centre court tickets. I can practically TOUCH Spicy P. #sorrynotsorry

“Fuck,” Auston laughs as he finishes his pint. Toronto has just scored again and the entire bar is going crazy. He’s having a great time with one of his favourite people in the entire world but he takes another look at the screenshot he’d taken of Mitch, Willy and Zach at the game. “I’m not complaining but.”

“But…” Freddie agrees with a laugh. “Can’t believe those fuckers took Mitch.”

“I know right,” Auston agrees once his mouth is empty.

“Shoulda been me,” both he and Freddie say at the same time. They both break into laughter and order a third pint when the waitress approaches the table to check on them.

Approximately three snaps later from Mitch the Leafs game is over and the whole bar is celebrating the Leafs win. Auston presses his mouth against Freddie’s plush lips and kisses him with an intent that hadn’t been present earlier. He’s drunk, giddy from the win and horny as fuck as he’s had to watch his boyfriend lick his fingers for he past two hours after each piece of food he’d eaten.

“What do you want to do now?” Freddie’s voice is husky, his eyes lidded from the drunken buzz simmering in his bloodstream. Auston has long since paid the bill and they’re sliding into their coats to brave the cool Toronto weather.

“Want to take you home and fuck you,” Auston says darkly, his mouth pressed against Freddie’s ear. “I want to go home, eat you out until you’re fucking begging me to let you come and then fuck you. In YOUR bed. Not our bed, but YOUR bed. Where I spent so many nights thinking about sliding into your room and just…”

“Auston,” Freddie’s voice is wrecked, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Frederik.”

“Take me the fuck home.”

There is absolutely nothing soft and sweet the way Auston and Freddie come together when their apartment door closes. Auston is barely able to lock the door behind them as he pushes Freddie through the apartment towards Freddie’s old bedroom. Clothes are discarded in record time as they both struggle to continue kissing while making their way towards the bed. The only sound in the room is the soft grunts of their kisses, the short puffs of breath that they’re trying to take in between devouring each other’s kisses like they’ve been starving for each other.

“Fuck,” Freddie groans. He lets Auston push him onto the mattress and scrambles to the head of the bed as Auston follows him down.

“Hands and knees Fred,” Auston orders. His mouth is watering, his fingers itching to touch Freddie everywhere and he is crawling towards his boyfriend in a slow predatory pace. “Ass up.”

His words are met with an overwhelmed whimper as Freddie scrambles to obey. Auston watches as Freddie turns over and leans on his elbows as he spreads his knees and tilts his ass up, as though offering it to Auston. With measured breaths and deceptively calm hands, Auston gently strokes the fleshy globes of Freddie’s ass, spreading his cheeks before giving each one a sharp slap.

The lube is pulled out of the side table next to Freddie’s old bed and tossed next to Auston on the mattress. He takes a few calming breaths before once again spreading Freddie’s ass cheeks apart to reveal his tight pucker. Auston groans and leans in to replace his thumb, which had been gently rubbing at the sensitive skin, with his tongue.

Freddie’s back arches and he nearly jumps a foot in the air at the sensation. 

“Shhhh,” Auston soothes as he strokes his free hand over Freddie’s lower back in calming movements. “I’ve got you babe.”

“Oh god,” Freddie whines. He presses his face into the pillow below his head and bites his lip to muffle any further noise.

“Let me here you babe,” Auston encourages him. “Wanna know how good you feel.”

Freddie is overwhelmed at how filthy good it feels for Auston to be stroking his thumb over his asshole followed by his tongue one minute and to have him being gentle and so fucking comforting in the next. Like he’s trying to take him apart and put him back together only to keep doing it over and over again. He’s not used to being treated so gently and being taken care of by his lover, his history has always been with him being the one to take care of them. Being treated as though he’s fragile is a kink that Freddie hadn’t even realized he’d had before this relationship with Auston and Mitch.

“Please,” Freddie whimpers.

“Hold yourself open with this hand,” Auston directs him to lean on one elbow while gripping his ass cheek with the other. Auston uses one hand to hold Freddie’s other cheek while he takes turns licking and sucking on Freddie’s pucker and fingering him to stretch him open. It’s wet and messy, Auston’s face slick with his own spit and the lube he’s started using to work two and finally three fingers into Freddie. As he pumps his fingers in and out of Freddie’s body, Auston has taken the other man’s balls into his mouth, giving one attention before switching off to lick and suck on the velvety skin to drive his boyfriend crazy.

By the time Auston has four fingers curling into Freddie, stroking his prostate as best he can, Freddie is nearly sobbing. He’s bunched both hands into the pillow beneath his head and is biting the pillowcase. Freddie’s body is strung tight like a bow and Auston knows that he’s so close to his orgasm that any further stimulation will push him over the edge. It takes a split-second decision for Auston to curl his fingers sharply against Freddie’s prostate confidently as his free hand slaps Freddie’s ass cheek in a sharp, painful smack that echoes in the otherwise silent room.

Freddie’s yell is unrestrained, a sound that only furthers Auston’s arousal. He pulls his fingers from Freddie’s body and strokes his own erection a few times before aligning himself to Freddie’s body and pushing in sharply. It punches another sharp scream from Freddie’s lips and Auston starts to pump his hips, fucking deep into Freddie. He reaches around to jerk Freddie off, prolonging his orgasm until he’s trembling and whimpering as he collapses to the pillow below.

“Fred?” Auston groans against Freddie’s shoulder. He’s slowed his pace and is now swiveling his hips as he punches into Freddie’s body at a new angle that has him hitting Freddie’s prostate with each thrust.

“Don’t stop,” the words are muffled where Freddie’s face has been pressed into the pillow beneath his cheek. “Please.”

Auston takes a hold of Freddie’s hand and shifts his weight so that he’s hovering over his boyfriend, hands clasped in the pillow over Freddie’s head. He begins to pick up his pace again until he watches the play of emotions on Freddie’s sweaty, flushed face.

He goes from pleasure to intense pleasure, followed by his whole face scrunching in what looks like the most intense orgasm that Auston has ever witnessed. Freddie is coming for the second time, cock untouched and while body shaking as he grips Auston’s cock in a tight vise. He feels his own orgasm wash over him in a rolling wave that only seems to intensify the longer it lasts. Auston feels completely wrecked by the time he’s stopped coming and is soft enough to gently slide out of Freddie’s ass.

They instinctively curl up together, Auston mindful of how loose and floaty Freddie seems to be as he pulls him close to cuddle.

“Did so well, Fred,” Auston praises as he runs his fingers through Freddie’s sweat slicked hair. He presses kisses everywhere he can reach on his boyfriend’s face. He watches as Freddie’s eyes flutter open and his pupils are still blown wide, eyes glassy. Despite Freddie’s mumbled protests, Auston slips out of the bed and goes to the fridge to grab them each a bottle of water. Once he’s back in Freddie’s bed, he sits the other man up and helps him to drink almost half of the bottle. Freddie is sluggish and slightly disoriented, but he’s holding onto Auston with a firm grip and leaning into Auston’s embrace.

The phone on the bedside table chimes with a new message. It’s Freddie’s phone but Auston reaches over to grab it, smiling as he sees Mitch’s face staring back at him. He’s texted both of them to let them know he’s on his way home. With a look at the time, Auston sees that it’s nearly 1am and sends a text back for Mitch to hurry, that they miss him.

It takes all of their strength to pull away from where they’ve begun to trade lazy kisses. They’re laying in filthy sheets and the room has the air of sex stench, but Auston has never felt more comfortable. Well maybe when they’re with Mitch in the big bed, but here? Right now? This is a close fucking second.

By the time they get out of bed and strip the sheets, “just leave it Aus. We’ll put new sheets on in the morning,” they step into the living room to head down to the bathroom for a shower. That is when Mitch steps into the apartment, smiling widely, drunk and carrying take out bags of food. It’s clear that Mitch is pleasantly drunk as he sways towards the dining room table and sets the bags down gracelessly.

“Clean it up sluts,” Mitch teases playfully. He gives them a wink and nods at how they’re naked and covered in come. “I figured you’d be hungry so I brought you food from the bar.”

It feels like they’d just eaten, but Auston feels his stomach growl at the scent coming from the take out bags Mitch brought them. This was only one of the reasons why he loved this man so much, that even when he didn’t have to, Mitch was still taking care of them. By the time Auston and Freddie are out of the shower, they find Mitch passed out on the couch. He has one sock off and his face is pressed into the pillow beneath him, as though he’d just collapsed on the couch and fallen asleep. His soft snores echo in the room causing Freddie and Auston to chuckle fondly.

Auston grabs his phone and takes a video of Mitch sleeping with his mouth open snoring loudly and sends it to Willy and Zach with a note of thanks for returning their boy home safely.

_“You’re so gross,”_ Willy replies moments later with a heart emoji.

_“I’m still pissed you picked Mitch and not me”_ Auston fires back.

Willy responds with a picture of him giving his middle finger. _“Fuck off, Mitch is everyone’s favourite. Don’t @ me.”_

Auston looks down at Mitch and can’t even argue. He moves Mitch gently so that he’s laying on his side, head in Auston’s lap where Auston can take care of him with gentle touches of his fingers through Mitch’s hair and soft kisses on his temple. Freddie joins him moments later with his take out container before sitting at the other end of the couch so he can put Mitch’s feet in his lap.

Mitch has brought Auston a bacon cheeseburger with sweet potato fries. Auston doesn’t hide the low, seductive groan he makes as he bites into the burger. Freddie snorts, still slightly drunk from his end of the couch. It’s Auston’s turn to chuckle as Freddie opens his own take out container to find a buffalo chicken sandwich with fries. The moan he lets out is nearly pornographic, and this is before he’s even taken a bite.

“It’s like he knows,” Freddie moans with a mouthful of food. He has a streak of buffalo chicken sauce on his cheek and Auston reaches over to wipe at it with his finger.

“Even filthy you’re fucking sexy,” Auston says as he sucks the sauce off of his finger.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Freddie answers around a mouth full of fries.

“Dude, you ate like 3 hours ago. How can you be eating like you’ve been starved for a month?”

Freddie offers an unapologetic smile. “You just fucked me within an inch of my life babe. I’m hungry.”

Once they’re done, since Auston has Mitch snoring softly on his lap, Freddie gets up to throw out their trash. He joins them on the couch once again, this time moving them so that Auston is laying with Mitch resting on his chest and Freddie has both of their feet on his lap. 

At some point in the night, they know that someone will wake up and turn off the tv before carefully jostling the others enough not to wake them fully, but herd them into the bedroom where they can stretch out comfortably. Auston or Freddie should do that now, before they get too comfortable but Mitch looks too peaceful, a smile decorating his lips in his sleep and neither feel the need to disturb him just yet.

They both know they’re just a lot soft on this man who takes care of them so well and makes it look so easy. It makes them want to take care of him that much more.

Finis


End file.
